Bad like You're Good
by SirDragneel
Summary: After a startling message, the guild is set on edge, but are pushed off when Natsu discovers something new, and are forced against their good friend. And Lucy has to make the decision that will save both her guild, and Natsu. But is it truly dark impulses, or maybe something else? And how did this become a reality? [NaLu] [OOCness] [Character Death...?]
1. I Found Something New

**Ok, I'm writing a... different style... than what I usually do... but like always, there will be NaLu ;) **

**And I know I'm not done with Wanted., but I wanted to post this so once I finish, I'll have to finish this :D So let's get this show on the road!~**

* * *

_Whenever you take a life, you always have two choices;_

_Shun the evil, and walk a path of justice._

_Or give in to the evil habits you never knew you had._

* * *

Never in all her wildest dreams had Lucy expected this. Zeref HIMSELF just casually strolling in, deciding to give Natsu another (at least what they assumed) offhanded warning. He said it so calmly, but maybe that was because he barely existed?

_"You are but a remnant of me. Don't give in to the evil impulses"_

And of course, he vanished like nothing happened.

Natsu, on the other hand, was as pale as a ghost. which was odd, considering his very tan skin tone. But he looked like he knew EXACTLY what Zeref was talking about, which mad Lucy worry more.

"Natsu, you ok...?" Lucy asked quietly

"yeah... I'm fine..." He muttered back

And Lucy thought that was the weirdest she'd seen Natsu act, but she really couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, as he quickly stumbled to his feet, the last of the building crumbling around them, and joining the bloodstained ground, as the blonde was sent flying, their opponent following just as quickly, before holding her by her hair.

"N-Nats..." the word died in her mouth, and she cried out in pain, from the electric jolt that coursed through her veins, before falling limp as a rag doll.

Natsu's eyes widened, as he felt something wet streak down his bruised cheek.

tears.

He growled angrily, his body lighting up with lightening and fire, as he felt anger rush through his whole being.

"DAMNIT! I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT HER! NOT AGAIN!" He roared in agony

The guy across from him smirked "Looks like I just did...~"

that was it.

Natsu lost any form of emotion except pure anger. He we going to truly crush this guys, and leave no remains. For the next five minutes, he didn't really remember anything specific, just a beautiful red color... He felt his body moving, that's for sure, and some slight resistance from the opposing side, but it felt too one-sided. He also felt a painful tug on his heart, which he couldn't comprehend until-

**_*snap*_**

Natsu's vision cleared some, but it was still mostly red...

Natsu felt his heart stop in his throat, as he finally registered what he was seeing.

"Natsu.." Lucy groaned from behind him, as she came to.

Natsu tembled, as the body fell to the floor, the beautiful red spilling on the cobblestones

"what did you... *gasp!* Natsu..?!"

Natsu's eyes stayed wide, as he stared down at what was once his enemy, who now lay lifeless on the floor in front of him, with a hole the size of Natsu's fist going through his chest. Red blood spilling from the horrid wound, and dripping from Natsu's hands.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes... he killed someone... she expected him to cry, break down, berate himself, something Natsu-ish... she couldn't see his eyes, which were hidden by his rosy fringe, speckled with blood, but she could very clearly make out the quirk in his lips, as his mouth turned up into sinister grin.

"ah...ahahah... I-I killed him...~" Natsu finally said, like he was singing a song, and Lucy's eyes widened, and felt terror flood her senses "The red looks so beautiful...~ Don't you agree... Lucy..?~" He sung out, quirking his head to look at her, a dead look in his eyes, a soft and chilling smile resting on his lips.

But this was impossible... this was NATSU... but... he ENJOYED killing the man?!

"This rush is way better than fighting...~ To think I had control of these lives..~ I can make them disappear...~~"

Lucy had to resist the urge to just go and slap him, and tell him to wake up, tell HERSELF to wake up! This had to be a bad dream! but then she felt her body move on it's own, as she turned and ran. Ran as fast as she could. Happy following her, as they raced to the guild, because they HAD to tell master.

* * *

Natsu watched lifelessly as Lucy ran "She ran from me... Don't worry though, soon she'll be with us forever...~" He sang out, as if talking to another person,a grin spreading across his features.


	2. Her

**Ok, This story will be short-ish, so I decided to finish it before continuing Wanted. :D Cuz I'm really anticipating the ending eue**

**But these will be short but intense chapters anyway, so eheh**

* * *

"Natsu... did _what_?!" The guild exclaimed, staring at the injured blonde, who was currently being healed by their resident nurse, Wendy. Truly, no one ever expected Natsu to snap like that... Though some silently nodded, thinking it sounded about right, because of his love for fighting, this didn't seem too far off. But of course they knew Natsu would never go THAT far... Accidentally, yeah, but to enjoy doing it? Absolutely not.

"Lucy, Happy... I'm so sorry..." Erza started, knowing it must have been hard for Lucy to see that. Hell, just thinking about gave her the chills. But she couldn't help but feel something was wrong with the whole scene. Apparently Makarov thought the same, as per concerning his expression.

"Erza, I need you to come with me, as I investigate this. Everyone else... Natsu needs to be captive while we investigate, but I'm uncertain as to what he would do to you all..." Makarov said, dismantling himself from his seat on the bar, as Erza made her way to his side quickly.

Everyone nodded at this "Ok, so then we should plan carefully-" Levy started, but was cut short, when Mira rushed in.

"M-Master! I have bad news!" She cried out, holding onto multiple request forms, which probably had just arrived "I suddenly got a bunch of request forms, asking that we capture a rogue wizard, who has been..." Her sentence caught in her throat, as she finished "going... and massacring entire towns..."

Lucy's eyes widened "N-Natsu...?" she muttered, feeling her eyes grow wet with pain.

Mira nodded slowly, holding up a flyer, which held a picture of a dark figure in a burning city, which they could easily make out as Natsu's toned body, and the satisfied smile he had on his face.

A chill ran through the guild as they stared at the picture of the familiar stranger, but it chilled even more when Mira spoke again. "And, if the reports are correct... he's headed straight for Magnolia..."

* * *

Lucy sat in her bed, holding Happy close, unable to sleep. She couldn't stand to think that Natsu was heading over to destroy Magnolia... But then again, he usually never did anything without a sure reason, and this much probably didn't change, even with Natsu's new found hobby.

She turned to look out at the stars, hoping she would hear back from Loke soon. She had sent the spirit out to track down Natsu, and find out his motives, and maybe find a way to save him from himself, like Lucy knew Natsu was probably wanting.

Then again, she already knew he was partially insane, so maybe this is what he's been holding back? Maybe there was no hope for him...

_"Lucy!"_

Great, now she was hearing Natsu calling her... way to go, Heartfilia

_"Lucy! Lucy-hime!"_

wait, "hime"? "Loke!" Lucy gasped, looking up, as if expecting to see him

_"I found Natsu!"_ The loyal spirit reported

"Really?! Is he ok?!" Lucy asked quickly

Loke faltered as he searched for a response "Fine,_ and enjoying himself too much... but, he keeps talking, as if there's another person with him... Like he's gone mad... He keeps saying 'I'll find you' and 'We'll leave this horrid world of humanity together'" _

Lucy's brows furrowed. Who on earth was he talking about?

_"Lucy... I think he's looking for you..."_ Loke finally broke through the silence of Lucy's thoughts , before the connection broke.

Lucy's eyes widened "he's... for me...?"

* * *

Natsu watched as the city burned around him, cries of pain and death calling out to him, but he didn't really give a damn. He just had to find _her. _Before he was too late...

He paused as his foot hit something. A body to be exact. It was a woman, and he would be lying if he didn't say she was beautiful. Not so much as _her_ but beautiful, nonetheless. But to think, this woman was in her prime, but a few years later, she would be overcome with the negative re-precautions of natural aging...

Natsu narrowed his eyes, as he continued staring. Come to think of it, _ she_ was in her prime too, soon, she would begin to age, and Natsu never wanted her to be like that. She always took so much pride in her looks, but what good would it do in a few years? no good... no good at all... he had to hurry, and save them from humanity.

A wicked grin covered his face as he continued walking toward his destination.

She may not talk with him afterwords, but she could no longer run from him either~


	3. I'll Save You

**A/N: I find it so funny what some people think is going on in this story XD anyway, if you have a theory, then please comment, I'd love to know!**

* * *

It had been a few days, and Natsu was still on his way to Magnolia. Probably because he wasn't going to let dark motives EVER get him on a train. But everyone was anticipating his arrival, and preparing. Erza and Master still weren't back from their information hunt, so everyone was on their own.

Lucy couldn't stop contemplating the situation, trying to figure out what, exactly, she would do. If Natsu got a hold of her, he would surely kill her... but maybe if she stopped him once and for all...

She stared at the dagger in her shaking hand, and felt tears well in her eyes. She knew this was the right choice...of course, she had no intention of staying alive herself, once the deed was done, because Natsu was her best friend, after all, and he had brought her to Fairy Tail in the first place. A life of Fairy Tail without him in it, wasn't a life at all.

The still air was broken as one of the boat guys ran in, panting hard, looking scared out of his mind.

"N-Natsu... H-He... C-Cardia Cathedral... He's... asking for Lucy-sama..."

Everyone's eyes widened "Th-There's no way we can just send Lucy out there!" Gray spoke up

The boat guy shook his head quickly "He said he knew you'd refuse... and that if you didn't hand over Lucy-sama that he'd make Magnolia fall next..."

The guild grew silent. They couldn't hand over Lucy, but Magnolia was their HOME, and there was no way they'd let-

"Ok, I'll go..." Lucy said, walking out, already feeling prepared for this moment. She knew she had to do this. And she wouldn't let fear stop her this time. it was partially her fault, after all, she was the one who got beaten, and didn't try to talk to him. Everyone watched sadly as she left toward the center of the beautiful town, hoping to put an end to this.

* * *

Natsu sat, tapping his fingers impatiently against his bicep, as he leaned against one of the pillars. He could smell her coming toward him. A smirk crept on his face. She isn't running this time~

Lucy finally appeared in the doorway, and he inspected what she was holding. A dagger. So she planned to end his life, did she? Well, of course he would never let his blood touch her hands.

He pushed off the pillar, facing her fully "so, you finally came, hm?~" he said, in that sing-song way he became accustomed to.

Lucy nodded "I'm sorry Natsu... but I can't let you-"

Before the words even left her mouth, he was in front of her, the dagger she once held, flung into the air, and coming back down, piercing the ground between their feet.

Lucy cried out in slight pain as her back came in painful contact with the nearest wall, the happily smiling Natsu above her."You're trying to run again..." He murmured before plucking the knife out of the ground, continuing "This is why I have to do this... to keep you here with me, and save you from this dreaded humanity..." He drawled out his words, slowly dragging the edge of the knife against her cheek, causing a small cut.

"But... I like my life.." Lucy managed out, through her fear

"but I can keep you beautiful and young forever..." He added

Lucy chewed her lip. He really was doing all this just because he thought he was "saving" her? He really has was an idiot... "but... that's one of the perks..."

He froze, looking like he was unable to comprehend it

Lucy continued "being able to grow up... find a best friend... go on crazy adventures... and fall in love with someone who was always next to you... then, hopefully, have a family, and grow old with the people you cherish while sharing stupid stories about 'the gold old days'... It's the best things life has to offer..."

Natsu would have to be a TRUE idiot to not catch the meaning in that. So she really did love him back...

Lucy watched, hopeful, as she saw his eyes water a bit, but then his expression changed to a glare. more frightening than Lucy had ever seen before.

"Stop... Stop messing with me! I'm going to SAVE you!" He yelled, eyes closing as he suddenly brought the knife down in a quick downward arc over Lucy.

Her heart stopped, eyes widen with fear, as she saw the horrible blood red she saw so much of the day he changed. And now she knew...

_He would never come back._


	4. My One Heroic Choice

**A/N: I've been SO excited to write this~ I'm hoping I get some shocks from this chapter~**

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened, staring at Natsu, unable to figure out what on Earthland just happened. The only pain she felt was from the small cut Natsu caused ealier. So what...?

Lucy gasped, as blood slowly dripped from between Natsu's lips, his whole body shaking. Lucy slowly shifted her field of vision to his abdomen, where a shaky hand held the blade through his stomach, blood pouring out, covering the hilt of the weapon.

"N-No..." Lucy stammered "N-no... Wh-What are...?"

Natsu coughed up more blood, as he started loosing the strength to stand "I... always loved you, Lucy..."He murmured, before collapsing to his knees, panting hard.

Tears leaked out of Lucy's eyes, as she stared at the pain racked boy, who had now crumpled to the ground. Lucy quickly knelt by him, grabbing his shoulders, as his breathing got denser.

"Wh-Why...?" She muttered quietly, finally asking the one question she'd been dying to ask him since that day.

"I... Really hate myself... I can't stand... feeling like this..." He finally managed "Feeling... this malice... and acting... like I was a savior..."

"Natsu..." Lucy stared at him, his boyish smiled completely eradicated, and she even saw a tear or two run down his cheeks.

"I don't... know why... I couldn't stop..." He coughed up more blood, falling, and landing on his side, wincing at the slight pain "this was really... the only decision I could make..." more tears. and he managed to give a small watery smile, his vision already blurring "before... I hurt you..."and with that, coughing up more blood, he felt himself pass out from the blood loss.

"Natsu..." Lucy sobbed "N-No... You c-can't die... You..." suddenly her eyes widened in a sudden realization.

_"We'll leave this horrid humanity together..."_

Was he...

_"Stop messing with me!"_

Talking about himself this entire time...? All this time, through all his feelings of thinking he needed to kill... He only wanted to end his own life... So he would stop...?

"Natsu... you can't die...!" Lucy repeated, louder, shaking him "I refuse to let you die!" she sobbed more "BAKAAAA!"

* * *

Erza stared at Makarov in disbelief, their research finally coming to a halt.

"His... heart was turned dark...? when?" She pressed on into the matter at hand

Makarov wore a look of concentration as he answered "I believe it started with Nirvana... It put a minuscule amount of darkness in him..."

"What?!" Erza exclaimed quickly

"And ever since then, Natsu has had many close encounters with dark magic, and it kept spreading with every evil deed and thought" Makarov continued to explain "But Natsu being as stubborn as he is, I doubt it's be easy to move his heart like that... So all it took was some extreme actions to push him over the edge... and I doubt that he enjoys what he's doing, because it takes uncertainty and weakness to completely change a heart, neither of which Natsu has..." Makarov turned, signaling Erza to follow

"So... he wants to do it, but he doesn't..?"

Makarov nodded "Like having a bad habit, such as smoking. One may wish to stop, but can't find it in them to pull away that easily"

"so we should hurry?

Makarov nodded "quickly, child. Our comrade is in danger of himself."

* * *

Lucy sobbed, as she tried to bring Natsu back to the guild, but to no avail. He was simply too heavy, and she needed help... She slowly set him down, before putting her hand over his chest.

No heartbeat...

She grit her teeth "I... Loved you too..." she muttered, before lightly kissing his, now turning cold, cheek.

"I'll miss you..."

_"LUCY!"_


	5. Illusionary Confession Stand

Natsu shook Lucy violently, a string of curses leaving his mouth as he did so. He leaves on a mission by himself ONCE and this is what happens?! I friggen dark mage busts in with the big guns, knocking people out! That was it, he was never leaving on a solo (+ Happy) mission ever again.

Thankfully Erza and Mira stopped him, and turned him in, and managed to wake everyone BUT Lucy up. And this is where Natsu comes in. And it had to be to a passed out Lucy! Tears had been leaking from her closed eyes for some time now, but she WOULDN'T wake up. So they had Wendy come and check her out, who confirmed she had a illusionary spell put on her, and couldn't wake up, because the illusion with still playing out.

So, long story short, they had to ring up Hibiki, the archive mage, to see if they could get inside her head, and of course, Master Bob charged them for his services, leaving Natsu dry of his savings, yet again.

and NOW, Hibiki was running ten different calculations, while Natsu was being, MAYBE, a little impatient...

"Ok, I can break through the illusion, and send someone else's consciousness into the dream with her..." Hibiki finally said, diverting Natsu's attention from the sleeping beauty "but only one person. So who-"

"I'M GOING" Natsu barked at him, pushing off the ground "She's my nakama, partner, and teammate! Of course I'm going!"

Hibiki nodded "Yes, Yes, you love the girl" he said offhandedly, waving the matter aside

Natsu's face sizzled, his fringe covering his dark eyes "Wh-Who said that..?! I-I sure as hell d-didn't!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, before Hibiki quickly tapped Natsu's forehead, as his consciousness was sapped away from him, and him collapsed on Happy, who yelped, and saying something about fish.

"Now... We leave it to Natsu-san..." Hibiki said, staring at the pile of konked out wizards.

* * *

Natsu couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Another him, which had been stabbed, and Lucy sobbing.

"I... I love you too, baka..." He heard her say

Oh, now it made his chest tighten even more. He took off running towards the blonde instantly. "LUCY!" he yelled out to her _Baka! That's not me! If your gonna confess, at least tell ME!_

Lucy looked up, eyes wide in shock, as she started shaking "W-What... Nat...su...?" She cried harder "B-But you're dea-"

Before she could finish, he fell to his knees in front of her, hugging her tightly as she cried "Don't... Don't ever say that..." He murmured into her hair, as she calmed down.

Lucy looked over his shoulder "But you're..." She froze when Natsu's dead body shattered into a million pieces of light "Wh-What's happening?!"

Natsu still held her, smiling softly, eyes closed, as the walls shattered, and the floor, fraying away it a pure white void, with just the two of them. Lucy slowly looked up, to see Natsu's face. And he was smiling warmly... Not a smile that said _"heehee~ I'm gonna cut out your heart~~"_, but a genuine simle...

"... Natsu..." She said softly, slowly resting her head against his chest "I'm so glad you're back..."

Natsu nodded lightly "Yeah, and I don't intend on leaving you alone again..."

Lucy cried, but these tears were out of happiness "I... was scared..." she sobbed "You... You killed... And you tried k-killing me, a-and destroying Magnolia..." she recalled the days of living in fear of her beloved nakama

"Lucy-"

"B-But...!" She pulled back quickly, a smile on her face, as she continued to cry "Y-You're alive...!" she stammered, cupping his cheeks

Natsu pressed his forehead to hers, still smiling "you can wake up now... Don't worry, I'll be there when you do..." As she said that, Lucy's dream-formed body shone, and shattered into light, disappearing into the whiteness, and Natsu sighed, as he started fading as well "Oh, and I love you as well...~ Baka Lucy~"

With that, the illusion world was finally pushed back into nothing, with no emotions or dreamers to keep it going. But Lucy was still happy this happened, or she would never have the life with Natsu she had now.

Illusions sure knew how to play with peoples hearts...

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me XD dark and depressing isn't my style, and if you know me at all, you should know I love mysteries, and hidden stories and stuff~ **

**I hope you enjoyed~ See you all later in my next story!~**


	6. True End

**Ok, I know this is very belated, but this was the actual TRUE end to this story. As I've said before, the other was VERY last minute and not what I planned at all. While some loved this out, my dear friend and soul sis XXIAmTheSkyXX made sure to remind me every chance she got that she hated it with every fiber of her being TuT**

**While I had fun watching her get super mad every time I mentioned it, I decided to finally write this as a birthday present for her XD**

**If you liked the other better, feel free you say that's what happened, it can be either or.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**"I'll miss you..."**_

Lucy felt her heart catch in her throat at the sight of the limp dragon slayer in her arms, his blood staining the front of her shirt.

"Y-You… I won't let you die!" She managed, hoisting him up, which proved to be harder than she had originally thought.

With some struggle, she managed to start dragging his dead weight, she winced at the word, towards the guild, but she knew she wouldn't make it in time where she was at now.

"Someone! Anyone! H-He's dying! Please help me!" She cried, tears staining her porcelain cheeks. But she sighed in relief as someone appeared by her, helping her with Natsu. She looked over to see Loke, giving her a strained smile.

"Princess… It would be prudent to ask, but… Are you sure keeping him alive and unrestrained is the best move?" he asked warily, eyeing her for her a response.

Lucy glared at the road in front of her determinedly, knowing Loke meant nothing by it, but still felt stung. She knew what Natsu had done was… Sick, and twisted… But he had been infested with dark magic, so the fault wasn't really his.

It was like Jellal, doing what he did, and yet here Erza was, waiting to see him once more, not ever holding a grudge. At one time, Lucy may have wondered how she did it, but now it was crystal clear to her. When you love someone, you can't ever _not_ love them. No matter what.

"Loke… for now just help me move him back to the guild…." The blonde said tiredly, and Loke obliged without another word.

* * *

Natsu couldn't register anything but the immense pain racking through him. It felt like he was floating in a vat of acid, or someone stuck pins in every inch of his body.

It wasn't just physical pain either, mental pain had brought him nightmares in his slumber, showing images of all the people he had slaughtered over the course of a week. Woman, children, the faces of innocents, they all flashed through his head, tormenting him.

He felt his whole body heat up, and it felt like something was holding him down, and he could hear the screams and pleads of people around him;

"_Please, have mercy!"_

"_I don't want to die!"_

"_No, please, I love them!"_

The wails of agony continued, until Natsu could no longer take it, and his eyes snapped open, gasping loudly as fresh air filled his lungs once more.

His chest heaved as stared at the stark white above him. Had he died? Was this his repentance for the sins he had committed?

The soft sob at his side told him otherwise "Y-You idiot," Lucy's voice came, sobs racking her small frame, hands covering her face "Don't you ever try and bail on me again!"

Natsu felt more pain sting his heart as he watched her "L-Lucy…" He managed, sitting up, wincing at the pain in his lower abdomen. "I didn't mean to… I… Just wanted to save everyone…" He said numbly, pressing a palm against his right eye, to alleviate his growing headache.

Lucy calmed down enough, to where the only signs of her tears were the streaks on her cheeks and her soft sniffling "I-I know… But killing yourself isn't the answer…" she said softly, eyes downcast.

"I know… Live, struggle, and all that jazz" Natsu responded, chuckling dryly, ignoring Lucy's glare "I'll try… But my heart… hurts so much…" he said, before he felt his own body tremble, tears spilling from his own eyes as he curled up, resting his forehead on his knees.

His heart ached so much, and it felt so hollow. He had thrown all his morales out the window in such a short span of time… it was nerve-wracking, and traumatizing. It shook him to his core, that something managed to shake his resolve.

The rest of his thoughts disappeared into heartache, and pain, as the sadness turned into tears, now spilling down his face as he sobbed against the sheets of the hospital bed.

And he would have to live with this heartache, until the day he died.


End file.
